icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Bluestone Aikatsu
Bluestone Aikatsu is the Discord Server that Established in 2017-07-25, This only discusses about Aikatsu, PriPara, Pretty Rhythm and Warcraft. This was formerly Server name called Ice Crown War3, Although the Project of Ice Crown was Started in 2013 as Amitie, During Discord was not Released yet in 2015. Synopsis about this Server Joining a Server To start joining this Server, We Recommend you have Read the Rules first before join. You will granted by joining this server before starting chat onto server, Or if you not join instead invite link, We have Server Widget. The Rules are not exhaustive, You will agree to join this server if you don't read the rules, as the Administrator will ban you. Although this DiscordIntegrator Template will not appear, this marked to be note using . Staff & Moderators * PopuriAO29 - A Creator of Ice Crown Project, Leader of Administrator. * BrendanWh - Staff & Moderator, helps Delete message when there is Spam. * Dina - Staff Only, but takes when she have Class, and holiday. * TropicalFun - Staff and Moderator, Basically he working on Office when doing Notes. Question What's the meaning about Bluestone? Bluestone was suppose that codenamed from Windows 10 Redstone, It was probably when codename for Ice Crown Server, developing the codename is called Bluestone. Although the bluestone is just like Windows 10 Redstone, one of those codename for Windows 10, started as RS1, which the last version is Windows 10 Threshold 2. The Threshold 2 Release was included, But nothing prepared something that. Remembering it was become Windows 10 Insider Preview, to get bugs and fixes in future builds, Therefore, it was currently doing for Windows 10 Creators Update as started Redstone 2. Differences buildtag like Redstone, which suppose if there's none of these following: * Redstone 1: rs1_release * Redstone 2: rs2_release * Redstone 3: rs3_release * Redstone 4: rs4_release (Under Development during 2018) * Redstone Preview: rs_prerelease (when Insider) Before i know about this buildtag for Windows 10 Redstone, Following through about Bluestone codename is example: * Bluestone 1: bs1_release * Bluestone 2: bs2_release * Bluestone 3: bs3_release The BS Buildtag is Bluestone, actually it Comprised that says Redstone (RS). it's what when changing name server for discord, Apparently About Windows 10 Redstone Codename. 'Do you know what Ice Crown means?' Ice Crown is the Melee Game for Warcraft III, which it was prepared When installing Warcraft III as well, and it was made by Blizzard Entertainment, and for Official Map. The Ice Crown have been Started in 2013 for the First Beta Release, This was probably having Reissue for next Release in future. Channels These are Channels that we created something, Feel Free you want chat something such as General, Offtopic, etc. Important Stuffs * #rules - By Reading this rules, you will agree that must Follow Rules. ** If you didn't read the Rules without permission, You will agreed to leave this server by Ban. * #news-and-announcement - These are News & Announcement, we provided are new Events for Aikatsu Photo on Stage & New Songs. * #myanimelist-profiles - Recommended if you put profile for myanimelist. General Discussion * #general - A General Channel, You can Discuss anything for anime & about Warcraft 3 Project for Ice Crown Server. ** Some Games are included to post fanarts such as Puyo Puyo, Astérix. * #images-and-fanarts - Posts Fanart for Anything, such as Pretty Rhythm, PriPara, Aikatsu & Aikatsu Stars and Love Live. * #wikia-discuss - Recommended about this wiki to improve more article pages. * #tech - Variously about computers. * #shitposting - Nothing interest about this. Voice Channels * #General-katsu - A Simple General Channel for voice. Ice Crown Server * #icecrown-channel - Official Channel for Ice Crown Server. * #bug-reports - See information who have got Bugs and issues for Ice Crown Server. Aikatsu * #aikatsu-channel - Discuss for Aikatsu Anime, Depending time When you haven't watched it. * #aikatsu-stars-spoilers - Discuss for Aikatsu Stars with Spoilers that including Recently aired episode or upcoming. * #photokatsu - A Game about Aikatsu Photo on Stage. * #ichigo-akari-gen-anime-spoilers - Talk about all the first Aikatsu anime (with Ichigo & Akari) and Spoiler included. * #stars-chat - You can chat about Aikatsu Stars series, Unfortunately we have spoiler channel as named aikatsu-stars-spoilers. Voice Channels * #cataroke - You can hear voice by you want singing. Anime Discussion * #pripara-channel - Discuss about PriPara. * #prettyrhythm-channel - Discuss about Pretty Rhythm for Idol Anime. * #fairy-tail-channel - Discuss about Fairy Tail Anime. * #rezero-channel - Discuss about Re:Zero Anime. * #lovelive-channel - Discuss about Love Live! for Idol Anime. * #precure-channel - Discuss about PreCure, such as Maho Girls. * #squidgirl-channel - Discuss about Squid Girl, who character named Ika Musume. * #other-anime - Specifies that anime are not included, such as Fate/Stay Night, K-On, PriPri, etc. Games * #war3-channel - You can Discuss for Warcraft 3 Random Maps & Campaigns and World Editor. * #icecrown-channel - The Ofifcial Channel for Ice Crown Server. * #war2-channel - Discuss for Warcraft 2 Combat Edition Mod and Random maps. * #the-true-crossover - A Working project Unity for The True Crossover. * #other-games - Discuss any games such as Cyberdimension Neptunia, Asterix & Obelix XXL, Flyff, etc. * #fire-emblem-channel - Discuss about Fire Emblem. Android Games * #pripara-pripuz - A Game about Pripara PriPuz. * #puyopuyo-quest - A Game about Puyo Puyo Quest. * #fire-emblem-heroes - A Game about Fire Emblem Heroes. * #appeal-screenshots - Use this to post for Appeal Screenshots such as Happy Halloween, Angel Arrow, etc. * #photo-screenshots - Use this to post for Photo Screenshots by information card photo. Off-topic Channels * #general-2 - Second General Channel. * #offtopic - You can Discuss anything for offtopic. * #salt-room - Salt Here. * #multilingual - The Worldwide Language. * tvshows-chat - Chat about our favorite tv-show, such as The Simpsons, American Dad!, etc. ** In Case this is not anime, please go to #other-anime if you interest discuss anime. Music * #Music - Use music by connect bots such as Ayana, Nadeko (with Yotsugi) * Music (Voice Channel) - Connects to the voice channel using music. Others * #bot-lab - Play some Bots you want, anything you like. * #test-bot - Privated Channel * #staff - Privated Channel, not implemented yet for Staff. * #nsfw - NSFW Content, formerly stuffs, or nsfw-stuffs * #server-suggestion Thinking if anyone who wants suggest this server, if you have idea. Voice Channels * #War3-1 - A Warcraft 3 Channel 1 Voice. Affiliations Ice Crown War3 has Provided for Affiliates, We pronounced that supports: * Aikatsu! * Pretty Rhythm * PriPara Member Bots As some Member Bots has included, you choose Bot-lab channel to see it. * BakaBot * KawaiiBot * LoliBot * Ayana Bot * Tatsumaki Bot * Mantaro Bot * Uzume * XiaoBot * Miki * Mirai * Astolfo * LaalaBot * MIDIBot * Kyubey * You'll Love me * Sexy eGirl * Monika (Beta) * Hatsune Miku * Kyubey * Watora * Tsukasa Hiiragi * Ruby Rose * Ika (Bot) - Offline * Monika - Offline * Kii Saegusa - Bot haven't online due having issue (fork for Nadeko) Unusable * Yotsugi Gallery Ice Crown War3 - Discord Logo Server Rev2.png|Revision 2 logo Ice Crown War3 - Discord Logo Server Rev3.png|Revision 3 logo, before Bluestone Aikatsu changed name server. Category:Discord Servers